


Revelation

by Josh89



Series: Eternally Yours [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both Percy and Annabeth are happy for Nico, Don't copy to another site, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Percy Jackson is not Nico di Angelo's Type, Percy actually understands what Nico is saying, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Percy and Annabeth learn about Nico's secret, and Percy asks Nico to be his best man at his wedding.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So the first half is set shortly after the end of the war against Gaea (around the same time as Nico's original confession in Blood of Olympus), the second half is set about five months after My Oath To Keep.

“Percy!”  
I glanced up from where Annabeth and I were sitting side by side, staring out at the canoe lake, smiling at the son of Hades who had just called my name. “Hey, Nico. What’s up?”  
“Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something”.  
I nodded. “Sure, Nico”  
Annabeth got to her feet, stretching lazily. “I’ll see you back at your cabin, alright, Percy?”  
“Actually… Would you mind if I asked you to stay? Please? It really would make it easier for me if I could talk to you both at the same time”.  
Annabeth glanced at Nico in surprise at the request, nodding a couple of seconds later. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“I just wanted to explain why I’ve been avoiding you both over the past few weeks” Nico responded, sinking down onto the grass next to me.  
I nodded, giving my cousin an encouraging smile. “Go ahead”.  
“I guess I’m jealous of the relationship that the two of you have”.  
Annabeth and I glanced at each other in surprise. Nico was jealous of us? Annabeth recovered from her surprise first, placing a comforting hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Hey, there’s no need to feel that way…” she said quietly.  
Nico stared at her. “No need? Have you ever had a crush on someone you knew there was no way the Fates would allow you to ever end up with? Have you ever loved someone you shouldn’t have, someone who would never in a million years feel the same way about you that you do about them? That’s why I’m jealous, Annabeth. I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have, and I know that they’ll never love me back”.  
“Who is it?”  
“You, Percy”  
I blinked. “I’m… I’m sorry, what?”  
“For a long time,” Nico said softly, “I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know.”   
I looked at Nico in surprise. I didn’t see that coming. “Nico…”  
“Don’t. Don’t you dare tell me it’s nothing to be ashamed of” Nico said quickly.  
“But it’s not!” I protested.  
“How is it nothing to be ashamed of, Percy? It doesn’t matter whether I’ve moved on or not, the fact is that I’ve secretly had feelings for you since I was 10! I’ve had feelings for another guy! How can you tell me that it’s nothing to be ashamed of or that it doesn’t matter?”  
“Because it doesn’t matter, Nico!”  
I sighed, almost instantly regretting my harsh response. “Because it doesn’t matter. Your sexuality is part of who you are, Nico, and no-one should be judged for that. Just having the strength to admit something like that, Nico? It’s pretty damn impressive”.  
Nico gave me a slight smile. It was the first real smile I’d seen from the younger boy for a long time, and I had to admit that I was pleased with myself for being able to bring that to his face. “You really think so?” he queried.  
“Of course”.  
Annabeth nodded. “Percy’s right, Nico. Our sexuality doesn’t change who we are at all. It may be part of us, but it doesn’t define us. We do that ourselves”.  
“That makes me feel a bit better, actually” Nico said quietly.  
He stood, adding “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. I’m happy for the two of you, I really am. You really do make a great couple”.  
Annabeth and I smiled quickly at each other, and she shifted slightly closer to me, leaning further into my side. I looked up at the son of Hades. “Hey, Nico?”  
“Yes?”  
“You said you had feelings for me. Past tense, right?”  
He reluctantly nodded. “Right”.  
“So who do you have feelings for now?”  
Instead of responding, Nico glanced towards the archery range, where a blonde-haired boy was repeatedly shooting arrows with targets. Will. “See you around, guys” Nico said simply, before walking away.  
“Well. That certainly explains why he was avoiding us the last couple of weeks…”  
~One and a half years later~  
“Hey, Nico”.  
The dark-haired son of Hades glanced up at me as I slid into the seat across from him, giving me a slight smile. “Hey Percy”.  
“So, how are things going with Will?”  
The question made the son of Hades blush. I smirked slightly. “That well, huh?”  
"Yeah".  
I grinned. It was good that Nico was happy. He deserved to be. "I’m glad to hear it. Look… there was something I wanted to ask you. Something important".  
He nodded. “So what is it?”  
“I’ll get to that in a second. Firstly… Annabeth and I are engaged. We have been for about five months now”.  
Nico grinned, pulling me into a quick hug. “Congratulations, Percy. I’m really happy for the both of you, I honestly am”.  
“Glad to hear it”.  
“So what was it you wanted to ask me?”  
I grinned. “I was wondering… I was wondering if you’d do the honour of being my best man”.  
He blinked in shock. I was pretty sure he hadn’t been expecting me to ask him something like that. “Are you sure? I mean… it’s not going to be too awkward for you and Annabeth if I agree, is it? I wouldn’t want to be the cause of anything”  
I laughed. “No, Annabeth and I have discussed this already, and she’s fine with me asking you. She’s decided to ask Piper to be her maid-of-honour, by the way. So, what do you say?”  
Nico grinned. “It would be a pleasure”.


End file.
